Kagome's Death
by Ambz Furlino
Summary: Sesshomau killed Kagome and Inuyasha isnt taking it well. P.s I do not own these charactors. Im just a lil fanfic writer.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Death  
Inuyasha sat watching the sunset. The rays of light shimmered itsbeautiful colors, like a sad goodbye. Then darkness over took the land. He didnt move from the gravesite covered in flowers. Kagome.....His lovely, beautiful Kagome.... A tear fell to the still fresh soil to be soaked up. Inuyasha closed his eyes and finally broke down, sobbing. The memory of her death was haunting him. "Kagome......" He whispered, laying on the grave not caring the flowers were getting crushed, "Im sorry kagome...." He tried to get himself under control, his body was shaking badly and he could hardly breath. His mind flashed back to that day, the day that Sesshomaru attacked the village. Kagome was outside alone, she and Inuyasha had just had an horrible fight. Inuyasha was getting yelled at by that annoying little shippou. Inuasha was feeling like shit. He hated fighting with kagome. He loved her and just wanted her safe. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard the crash from outside the hut, but when he went outside, what he saw almost killed him. " KAGOME!!" he had yelled as he ran to her side. She'd layed in a pool of blood, her breathing coming in shallow, fast gasps. Inuyasha closed his eyes, a tear falling to the ground as he heard her dieing wish over and over again in his mind.." Inuyasha....Save the village...Dont let him hurt anyone else.....please.." She'd stopped to gasp for air, her eyes closing with the pain it took. Kagome had opened her eyes, those usually bright and loving eyes. They dimmed as inuyasha looked into them."In...inuyasha.." She said in a soft whisper,"....I love you....."Inuyasha shook the memory from him head. The pain in his heart only got worse when he thought about that day. He layed his head down onto the soft dirt. " Kagome...." he whispered in anguish, " I just want to hold you again....Oh god, i just want to be with you.....I'd give anything for one more day....." Inuyasha let go of his control and layed crying on kagome's grave till dawn.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must move on....." Sango sat next to Inuyasha by Kagome's grave. Though her eyes were filled with tears, she wouldnt cry. "No one will come here inuyasha.....They're afraid you'll attack them....." Sango layed her head against the tombstone marking Kagome's grave. " We must move on inuyasha.....Kagome would want that...." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bestfriend. Sango would know what kagome would want, But.....Inuyasha sighed. 'I dont want to move on.....I want her back..' A tear glittered in inuyasha's eye, but he wouldnt let it fall. Not with sango or anyone around.  
  
Inuyasha walked around in the forest for a while, till he found himself at the tree Kikyo had trapped him to. The place that one relationship died and another had its birth. "Kagome..." Inuyasha cried out in an anguished whisper. His heart was breaking all over again. Inuyasha remembered looking for the jewel. That stupid jewel of magic. He would have killed for it. To become a full demon was all he had ever wanted. Even when he'd just met kagome, he'd felt only his hate for kikyo and had wanted more then ever to become a full demon. He'd always felt something for Kagome, but he chalked it up to her being Kikyo's reincarnation. All KAgome had ever wanted was to be accepted by him. Inuyasha winced, remembering the things he use to say to her. The way he use to talk to her...That was all in the past and Kagome had known it, But inuyasha wanted her to say that she forgave him. That he was wrong but she didnt hold that against him. Most of all, he just wanted to hold her again...All he wanted now was to hold her against him. To hear her slow breathing as she fell asleep in his arms. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle as she stuck up for shippou when he picked on him. Inuyasha laid against the sacred tree he had been trapped to before Kagome had freed him. He wished and willed her back. Inuasha still had to go to the present and tell kagome's family of her death, but he couldnt bring himself to do it. Just letting them think she was alive was like she still was. She was alive in their minds and in his heart. Inuasha opened his eyes. Where had that thought come from? Looking around, inuyasha felt a chill go through him. His eyes filled with tears as he looked through the trees. "Kagome...please say your here....God, i need to hear your voice..." He whimpered, standing with his back against the sacred tree. When nothing happened, he closed his eyes and sighed, holding back the unshed tears. "Kagome...I know your still around...I just, i need you to say something, prove me right. I need to know your still here for me...Oh please Kagome..." He willed her soul to appear. To say something, anything, to his bleeding heart. But she didnt. Nothing happened. The tree tops waved in the wind as he stood there for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha gave up waiting and walked away from the tree, tears falling from his eyes as he walked. He tried to tell himself he didnt care. It wasnt like she really ment she loved him. But she did. He knew it in his heart. " God, what do i do now...." 


	2. chapter 2

Inuyaha couldnt sleep that night. His heart ached for Kagome and his eyes hurt from crying. There was no way that he could move on from Kagome. He needed her, he loved her. Inuyasha got up and walked to the backpack of Kagome's. No one had touched it since her death and inuyasha reached into it slowly, removing a sweater from it. Holding one of Kagome's sweaters to his chest as he lay back down, Inuyasha let the smell of her filling his nose and lulling him to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Inuyasha! Get up!" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome standing above him. He jumped up and grabed her, pulling her into a tight hug. Kagome's eyes open wide, then she smiles and pulls back from inuyasha gentally. "Hello to you too, Inu. Have a nice nap?" Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes, his burning with hiden tears. "Yes.....A..A very nice nap..." His voice is soft, like he's afraid he'll break his time with Kagome to dust if he speaks too loudly. Kagome smiles and walks away from him. " Well im going over to Kaede's. She wants me to help her with something. I've left some food out for you." Inuyasha started breathing harder as Kagome started to walk out of the hut. "Kagome! Wait..." He called to her. Kagome stopped in the hut doorway and looked back at Inuyasha with her light, soft brown eyes. Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her to him, his eyes tightly closed. "Kagome....Im so sorry for everything ive ever done to you...." He whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Inuyasha, and thats all in the past. I've forgiven you for everything." Her eyes shimmered as she smiles and turns walking out of the hut. She calls back, " I wont be gone long love. I promise. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up with his pillow wet and Kagome's sweater hugged to his chest. 'No...' He begged. ' Oh god, please no..' Inuyasha stood up and looked around. "Kagome! Are you here? " He walked through Kaede's hut, where he had been staying, silently. ' Please....please dont tell me that was a dream...Oh god, please...' Inuyasha found the hut empty. Inuyasha couldnt take it anymore. Being around everything that reminded him of kagome, it was become too much for him. Grabbing the sweater he slept with, Inuyasha ran from Kaede's hut, from the village and everything he had ever done with kagome. He wanted nothing to do with any of them anymore. Not Shippou, not Kaede, Not Miroku or Sango, Or any of them! He just wanted to be away from them all. And away from kagome's place of death. This era of death and pain! Inuyasha stopped running beside the well that would take him to Kagome's time. There, the memories would be worse, but he'd have her family....Her flesh and blood, to help him through his grief. And he'd help them. As inuyasha jumped down the well, He prayed that kagome's soul was at peace. 


	3. chapter3

Kagome opened her eyes, her head hurting. The sun shone brightly down on her as when she rolled over and she quickly squinted, trying to block the pain from the bright light. She stood up and walked over to sit under a tree and rub her head. Wincing, she pulls her hand away, finding dried blood on her fingers. What was going on and who had hit her? She sighed andd ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes flew open when she felt soft furry ears on her head. She jumped up and ran to a small lake a few yards away and then stopped, her eyes fixed on the reflection in the water. Her eyes, a bright blue, were shimmering with tears and her hair, the same raven black as her ears, fell over her shoulder. Kagome stood up and felt her face, wincing as her clawed hands scratched her cheek. What happened to her?! She sat down my the water and looked out over the lakes sun filled ripples. Kagome looked around wildly as she remembered Sesshomaru's attack! " Inuyasha!!" Jumping up, she turned in circles, trying to find anything familiar to her. " INUYASHA!!!" Herr heart was speeding as Kagome started running into the forest, crying out for inuyasha. She didnt realize she was running at speeds that could rival her beloved Inuyasha's pace. Nore did she notice the wolf demon following her in the tree tops.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the well mouth, kagome's sweater held tightly to him. How was he going to tell her mother..And little Sota...He'd believed Inuyasha could protect Kagome...Inuyasha's head fell as he started to weep a new, for the un-knowing family Kagome had left behind. Inuyasha didn't want to face them...The pain he'd see in their eyes. The hatered of him for letting this happen. They wouldnt care that his heart had been destroyed in her day of doom. They wouldnnt care that the pain was eating his soul, kiling him slowly from the inside, working its way out. They wouldnt care that he was hurting, too. Inuyasha fell to him knee's, tormenting himself. " It was all my fault.." he sobbed into his beloved's sweater, " I should have protected her!!" In his time of pain and grief, he didnt even care about the demon walking up behind him. Kouga's blow made Inuyasha's head swim. Made him fall backwards, losing his grip on the sweater. Him eyes slowly closed over the image of Kouga, standing above him with tear filled eyes. Inuyasha's dream  
  
Inuyasha opened him eyes as he laid the rose's on Kagome's resting place. His eyes no longer burned and his heart no longer hurt. Jumping up he growled, " No, this isnt right!" He grabbed his head, shaking with anger. "Inuyasha?" Surprised to hear a voice so close to him, Inuyasha spun around in a blind fury. His clawed hand stopped before the face of kagome. Eyes wide and mouth hung open, Kagome stood watching him. Inuyasha fell, his hand to his side and his eyes looking up into hers. "K...kagome...." tears blurred his vision and he flung himself against her, pressing his face into her belly. He whimpered and clung to her swearing that, this time, she wouldnt leave him. She was saying something to him, her voice molding into someone else's, her body changing in his arms. " No!" He pulled her closer, trying to stop the change. Trying to stop her smell from changing into that of the demon he now held. His eyes opened and Inuyasha looked up into the blue eyes of a half demon like himself.   
  
Kouga's voice, hard and emotionless, crawled into Inuyasha's mist filled head. Moaning, he roled over, trying to push the hated demon from his mind, refusing to hear him. "Inuyasha! Stand to fight me you worthless mutt!" Kouga's foot slammed into Inuyasha's side, causing a scream to raise out of him. Kouga glared down into his eyes as Inuyasha tried to stand. When he was on his knees, Kouga's leg came flying up to meet the left side of Inuyasha's head. Pain shot through him and his vision was lost to him for a moment as Inuyasha flew sideways into a cave wall. His body hurt, his head felt like it was about to explode. Yet Inuyasha layed there, waiting for Kouga to kill him. Kouga moved up to him slowly, savoring the blood falling from Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha opened his eyes as Kouga's hand closed tightly around his throat and he was raised into the air. Inuyasha couldnt breath and his body struggled for air, his lungs burning and his vision blacking out again. " INUYAHSA!!!" His eyes flew open and Inuyasha looked past Kouga into the blue eyes of the demon from his dream. 


	4. chapter 4

Inuyasha was dropped as Kouga turned face the demon before one of his pack memebers. The girls blue eyes glared into Kouga's that, for a moment, Kouga thought of Kagome and the way she'd glared at Inuyasha for trying kill him that night at Naraku's castle. Kouga shook off the feeling and just as Inuyasha finally gave in to the pain in his head and blacked out, the last thing he saw was Kouga walking toward the blue eyed demon.  
  
Kagome glared at Kouga, her ears lain back in anger. She was sick and tired of the fight between those two and, because of her feeling like the bone between two dogs, she was in the mood beat them both into the ground. But her anger also masked her fear for Inuyasha. She had seen how bad he'd looked, and her heart cried out for him. "Who are you?" Koouga's voice brought her back from her thoughts and she growled. " Kouga, leave Inuaysha alone! I dont care what you guys have used to carry on these damn fight, but stop it!" Kouga, shocked by all of this and angry that she was scolding him. " Look kid, this isnt the time to be yelling at anyone, let alone me!" His eyes were hard and cold as he stepped toward her, " Do you even know what this worthless mutt let happen?! Do you?!" His clawed hand came up and struck her, his eyes glittering with tears held back. As Kagome fell, she watched what seemed a slow motion picture. Kouga turned from her, walking away from her, away from Inuyasha, and away from his pack. Not even his pet wolves followed him as he silently stalked away into the forest. Kagome climbed back to her feet, then walked into the cave with Inuyasha in it. Some of the wolf demons tried to stop her, but she stopped only when she was kneeling beside her beloved. " Inu? Inuyasha wake up..." Resting her hand gentally against his cheek, Kagome looked at the bruising, blood covered man she'd fallen in love with. Slowly, Kagome drew Inuyasha into her lap, cradling him against her as her mind wandered back to the first time they'd met. Inuyasha had been seeled to the sacred tree by kikyo's arrow. Kikyo had died from wounds sustanded by Naraku, who had descised himself as Inuyasha. A smile crossed Kagome's face as she remembered the way Inuyasha had been so sure she was kikyo. 'You look pretty stupid sittin there Kikyo' His words came back to Kagome's mind and she sighed, running her hand slowly up and down Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha jerked when one of her claws cut his cheek and she stopped, watching him.  
  
Inuyasha moaned at the throbbing of his head. His body felt light and all he wanted to do was sleep. But Inuyasha was aware of arms around him, someone talking softly to him. 'Kagome..' He struggled to free himself from the mist in his head all the time calling into it, ' Kagome..' Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes, hearing Kagome's voice, seeing Kagome's face floating before him. Then she fades and the demon from his dreams appeared, her eyes closed, softly whispering his name and praying that he'd be ok. Inuyasha, too weak and in pain to move more then to guickly push himself away from the girl, layed looking at her through half closed eyes. "W...who are you?" before she could reply Kouga walked up behind Inuyasha and kicked him. "She's your destroyer Inuyasha...."

:Authors note: Im sorry this one is so short but i dont really know what else to write. Any ideas?


	5. chapter 5

**Kagome jumped up, her clawed hands clentched tightly. " Kouga! Leave him alone!" Her eyes shot daggers of hate at Kouga as tears slid down her cheeks, and she wondered for a moment, why she never let Inuyasha kill him. Kouga walked over Inuyasha and to her, grabbing her roughly by the arm. " You're coming with me! I have questions that i want answered right now and you're the only one who can answer them!" As Kouga pulled her out of the cave, Kagome sneaked a look at Inuyasha, who hadnt moved from the spot where he layed. **

**Inuyasha layed in the dark, his head swimming from the pain he was in. His body was easily healing the minor wounds and were working on the major ones. But Inuyasha didnt care. All he could remember was Kagome's face as she'd died, the look of love and devotion that only Inuyasha had seen before her eyes closed for the last time. Her voice drifted into his mind, running circles around his sleepy, energy drained brain. Kagome was before him, in his minds eye, her soft eyes hard from the scolding she was giving him. Her face faded, appearing and disappearing as differant memories came and went. Differant emotions on her face at differant times. Inuyasha suddenly saw Kagome's face change into that of kikyo...Who was she now...Inuyasha knew she was no longer the pure lover he'd first fell for, but it had been so long since the last time he'd seen her...When she'd baid him goodbye forever. What had she ment by goodbye? Inuyasha fought within himself, knowing that it was Kagome he loved, yet wondering where his lost lover had disappeared to. Inuyasha's mind slowly blanked as Kagome's voice came to him from the face of the demon and he had the dreadful feeling that he was missing something with great significants...**

**Kagome growled in frustration for the tenth time in 20 minutes. Kouga refused to believe the woman he'd lost because of Inuyasha was standing before him in a half-demons body. " Kagome died by Sesshomarou's claws! And it was that damned Inuyasha's fault for not protecting her as she should have been! You are nothing but a lier and a sneak! I have no clue what you wish to gain by telling this false truth, but you'll never, EVER convince anyone that you're Kagome!" His eyes flared with anger and Kagome sighed, wondering why she was even trying. She held her clawed hands up before her, examining them. 'Not even i would reconize myself in this body...' She thought to herself, all the while knowing Kouga watched her with his ''I-know-you're-a-fake" eyes and face. Kagome didnt have anyway of how she could prove who she was...And without any proof...she was dead. Kouga growled, impatient with her. Kagome understood his anger. She was threatening his beloved vision of her as a human, and her human virsion was all he could stand to lose. Kagome decided it would be best to take the name her new body had held. Sutorumi...It wasnt a name Kagome really wished to hold for herself. The girls name seemed to match her reputation...Stormy. Kagome sighed and turned to leave Kouga's cave when he growled at grabbed her arm. " How did you survive that attack to return here Sutorumi? Everyone know's that out of all the wolf demons, you were always the worst fighter. My warriors killed you and yet here you stand before me." Kouga growled and released her arm. His eyes burned with rage and a look of long burning discust and hatred for her. Whatever Sutorumi had done to Kouga, Kagome didnt like the fact that she now held the dead wolf girls body and the hate it brought with it. " Kouga...Whatever Sutorumi did, you must beleive that it wasnt me...I've done nothing to you or anyone yo-" Kouga's hands were suddenly at her throat and Kagome looked at him in shock. " You did nothing to anyone?! You lieing bitch! You killed him ten years ago and even though i'd let you live then, you think that means everything is forgiven?!" Kouga flung her like a rag doll to the mouth of his cave and growled for her to get out before he killed her right then and there.**

**Inuyasha had long since given up. His heart and soul cried out for Kagome's presance again. just to hold her one more time. To feel her arms around him and to hear her soft voice whispering in his ear. And through everything Inuyasha felt, everything he thought, he kept having the feeling he was missing something very important... **


	6. chapter 6

**Kagome jumped up and ran from Kouga's cave entrance. There was nothing she could say or do that would make Kouga understand. All Kagome could think of right now was removing Inuyasha from the wolf demon pack's claws. Inuyasha wasnt a match for them, not in this condition. Sutorumi's body was in very good shape and Kagome was glad she could move so fast and with so much agility. She quickly reached Inuyasha and gentally bent to pick him up. He was awake, but he was looking at her with unseeing eyes. The eyes of a lost soul...Kagome couldnt think of that now and she quickly rushed off, away from the wolf pack and toward the only place she knew there was help at. Kaede and the village. Sango and Miroku... Little Shippou... They'd help heal Inuyasha. They'd save his life, bring him back from the life of a wandering soul. They'd make him wake up and see her, the real her, inside this new body. At least...she hoped so... **

**Sango sat beside Shippou in the Sun sets dancing light. Inuyasha had been gone for a long time, never coming back to see Kagome's resting place, and Sango had to stop Shipou from cursing Inuyasha for never coming back. His young voice still rang in her ears, so full of hurt and pain, anger and grief, 'Inuyasha never deserved Kagome's love! She lays out there dead, with her life cut so short! And he does no more then spend all the time he was there sulking and crying alone, pushing all of us away. Kagome would havenever wanted that of him and if he had died, neither would he have. Sango, Why did She have to die...Its all INuyasha's fault! If he'd had just left Kagome alone, she'd have went home that day, She'd still be alive!' Sango lowered her head in a prayer to Kagome, asking her to help them stay pactient with Inuyasha, as well as eachother. The only answer she got, was a slow breeze through the tree tops. **

**Inuyasha groaned as he felt his body being jerked around. The pain was welcome, it made him become more contious of what was happening around him. His eyes opened to see the ground and two strong looking legs running as fast as they could. Inuyasha growled as he realized someone was carrying him over their shoulder and he knew the demons smell well by now. " Damn it you stu-" He grunted as Kagome stummbled, then continued as she quickly got her balence back and started running faster, " You stupid, stuborn woman! Put me down!!" Inuyasha started to fight Kagome's hold on him, though awkwardly from the way she was carrying him. He made her fall and he quickly jumped away from her, his body sore and aching. His eyes locked with the girls bright blue ones. She looked at him, worry on her face, " Inuyasha, you need to rest and heal..I know these arent like your worst battle wounds, but you look as if you're ill and you must rest." her voice was as bossy as...Inuyasha glared at the she demon and grunted. " I dont have to do anything wench, other then find out why the hell you're sticking to me like fleas to that damn Kouga. " She looked at him and started to speak when he growled and pulled his sword out. The beautiful Tetsusaiga, transforming into its gigantic form that He'd always had trouble controling. Inuyasha snorted at himself, remebering such stupid memories with the strange demon before him. " Tell me who you are wench, before i slice you in two." **

**Kagome growled, getting really tired of being asked who she was and, for a moment, she let her tired, frustrated mind take over. " Inuyasha, that is quite enough. Sit boy!" She watched as Inuyasha's eyes widened and he flew, face first, into the ground. Inuyasha wasnt the only one taken by surprise, because Kagome had never thought that would have worked, even as her uncontious mind had called out sit, it never thought it would have worked. As the spell started to wear off, Kagome heard Inuyasha muttering something. She walked up tp him and asked softly, " what Inuyasha?" Her new ears perked up as she heard him start cussing and threatening her that when he got ahold of her, he'd kill her for that. Kagome jumped up and shouted, " SIT!!!" then took off running for Kaede's villege. At least she knew Inuyasha would follow. As She neared the villege, she heard Inuyasha quickly following her, shouting that she'd never be able to excape him. Kagome knew he was right, just not in the way he thought. Her heart and soul were his to comand..She'd never be able to excape his love... Even in death, her soul had felt his pain. Had heard him crying out for her. It couldnt have withstood the love in his soul calling for it. Her soul had come back for it's other half...The firey soul of Inuyasha's. **


	7. chapter 7

**Inuyasha growled with intense angry and confusion. No one could make him sit! No one other then Kagome. This wolf demon must have some how stolen Kagome's powers, maybe her very soul! Inuyasha's heart stopped for a moment at the thought of Kagome's soul being trapped with that demon, as many others had with Kikyo... He shook his head, trying to clear it. This demon was his enemy and she was headed straight for Kaede's villege, he had to stop her! His inner voice tried to reason with him, asking him if he'd ever felt threatened by the demon female the whole time they were together. He ignored it. There would be time to think later, This demon was up to something!**

**Kagome quickened her pace, swiftly decending apon the village and calling for Kaede. Most of the villagers ran to hide from her, and kagome knew why...She felt sorrow at the lost of her body. Of her old life. But now wasnt the time to mourn. Now was the time to help Inuyasha.**

**Kagome ran straight into Kaede's hut just as the old woman was exiting. Her shock at seeing a strange demon flying at her didnt approch more then an 'Oh my', as if Kagome were just a stray puppy looking at her as a source of food. Kagome's fear had been that Inuyasha would attack Kaede's hut to get to her but fortune was on her side and Kaede stopped him at the door with a sacred binding scroll. As Kagome turned to look around the room, for she had been looking at the door, she spied Sango and Miroku staring at her, one in fighters stance, the other looking as if she were seeing something she never thought she'd see before. Kagome smiled at the demon fighter and the monk, saying a soft, " Hey guys...." before she finally fainted from shock and lose of energy. She was caught by Sango, whom whispered a welcome back and told Miroku to stop being prud and help her. He readily replied, gentally lifting Kagome's limp body and carrying her to rest on a soft bed on the right of the fire. **

**Outside, Inuyasha growled and tried to break the binding scroll on his forehead. He cussed and cursed at Kaede, telling her she was saving the holder of Kagome's soul, saying she was nothing but a grave robber. Kaede shook her head and walked inside, leaving Inuyasha on the ground to be cooled down by the slight drizzle that had just started. He cursed every person in the village, yelling for one of them to get the ddamned scroll off him or by the heavens he'd destroy every last one of them. Noone payed him any heed, nor did they release him from the scroll's power. His anger vanished to dispare and fear. Kagome's soul hadn't been set to rest...That monster his friends were protecting held her captive. Inuyasha laid in the rain, his mind wandering to the pain and fear her spirit might be feeling, not having the blessed, painless afterlife to comfort her. The thought of Kagome suffering broought back Inuyasha's anger ten fold and he started screaming again. **

**Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, looking around Kaede's hut. At first, she wondered where everyone was. Sango or Miroku always stayed at the hut with her if Innuyasha wasnt there. Inuyasha! Her mind's eye flashed through her awakening to being a wolf demon, Inuyasha being beat up by Kouga, running from Inuyasha... Kagome looked down at her clawed hands and tears sprang into her eyes. Inuyasha...She'd lost him forever now. Kagome's heart shattered. Inuyasha was so far away from her now, she was sure she'd never hold him again. But why? Why was he so angry with her? She'd doonenothing wrong to him...Had she?**


	8. chapter 8

**Finally, after a while of waiting for someone to come into the hut, kagome rose and walked slowly to the door, looking out into the refreashing rain. She sighed and looked down into the face of a very drenched Inuyasha. Her shock must have shown, because his answering grimance showed he was very angry that she had found him this way. He glared into her eyes, his full of hatred and annoyance. Kagome had to giggle, her pleasure not only coming from finding Inuyasha drenched to the bone, but also from knowing he was embaressed about being caught like that. Inuyasha's grimance and low growl at her giggle only caused her to explode into full blown laughter and she bent down to remove the binding scrolls that held him prisoner. Then she remembered who she was...What she now was. Inuyasha would kill her the minute she released him. The gleam in his eyes told her that. Kagome felt her lightened heart fall. Her only love, the person she loved more then life itself, now hated her. He was her greatest enemy, someone she should fear as she slept, stand gaurd against in the day. Her eyes filled with tears of pain, of pleading. But she read Inuyasha's look. He didnt care about her pain. It was nothing to what he promised her in those looks. **

**'Why is she standing there watching me?' Inuyasha questioned himself. He flashed back to earlier that day, Kouga beating him...And this demon tried to help him. 'What is she playing at?' He wondered. Her eyes were filled with pain. Inuyasha felt his heart drop. Something wasnt right with this demon. Something about her felt...so familiar... so close to his heart. His eyes closed and for a second he felt she was Kagome, that this demon body held her soul. But he shook the feeling off, and opened his eyes again. Could this be Kagome, back from the dead? Could this woman really it really be her? All the questions in his head confused him, angered him.But hope had clasped his heart, lightened his soul. Kagome had loved him as he had loved her. She would have came back to him. He finally realized it. Kagome would never have abandoned him. With eyes softened by hope, her looked up at her and whispered as if in pain, " K..Kagome?" **

**Not believing what she'd just heard, kagome's eyes watered. " Inuyasha...You know its me..Say you know who i am...Please my love, say you know who i am finally.." Her blue eyes searched his golden ones, a great plea in them. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be looking into her soul, as if he didnt believe who she was. Then his eyes filled with tears and he started crying. "Kagome...Kagome, please tell me your my love Kagome...Please say you've come back to me." His body started to shake and Kagome removed the scrolls that were rendering his body useless. When he was free, he jumped into her arms, all his pain, all the pain that had broken his spirit and had nearly killed his soul, falling from him as he crushed Kagome to him. Inuyasha was whimpering, holding onto her as if she'd vanish at any moment. Kagome's heart broke at his pain, at the suffering he'd suffered from her death. And she too, clung to him as if he were her only lifeline. **


	9. Chapter 9

**When he was free, he jumped into her arms, all his pain, all the pain that had broken his spirit and had nearly killed his soul, falling from him as he crushed Kagome to him. Inuyasha was whimpering, holding onto her as if she'd vanish at any moment. Kagome's heart broke at his pain, at the suffering he'd suffered from her death. And she too, clung to him as if he were her only lifeline.**

**Inuyasha held Kagome to him, Not wanting to release her. 'Its her..' He thought happily, ' She's back...She came back to me...' Tears filled his eyes again. His tears fell to her shoulder and he moved back to look into her eyes...The wolf demon's eyes... " Kagome...I'm so sorry I hurt you..." His tears fell heavily now as she pulled him back to her, holding him to her chest and close to her heart. " Inuyasha, none of that matters now..You remember me...you still love me..Thats all that matters to me...that you love me and that we're together again.." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Inuyasha tighter. " We'll never be apart again Inuyasha...never, ever again..." **

**Kagome sat by the fire, watching Inuyasha's face as he slept with his head in her lap. ' He looks so worn out...' She thought, gentally touching his face. 'My death must have killed him inside...' Her eyes darkened as she thought of her death, and of her killer. "Why did he kill me..." She questioned herself quietly, playing with Inuyasha's soft hair. 'Why did he have to ruin my life and Inuyasha's like this...' But then she smiled, realizing Sesshomaru hadnt ruined her life, he'd made it better in a way. 'I belong here now...This body..This body belongs here, in this time. I belong here now...I can finally love inyasha...I can finally be with Him forever, as more then his love...I can now be...' Her faace got heated as she thought of being Inuyasha's lover. " Children Inuyasha...Imagion our Children..." Her eyes filled with love as she pictured having Inuyasha's children. Of holding them in her arms and watching them grow. As her eyes grew wet, Inuyasha opened his. He saw her tears, but didn't see any pain in her eyes. " Whats wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" Sitting up, he gentally brushed the tears away. Kagome watched him, smiling her joy and delight. "Inuyasha..Have you even thought of having children?" She watched his face soften. " Kagome...I never had anyone to have children with...Remember, I'm a half-breed. No humans want me, No demons want me." Kagome ran a finger along his cheek. "I want you Inuyasha...I love you." His eyes raised to hers and He leaned over to kiss her. Kagome's eyes closed and she could feel Inuyasha only inches from her. **

**"Oh, How it feels good to be back in a dry place!" Kagome turned to look at Miroku and Sango, who had both just entered the hut. Inuyasha growled and glared at them. Miroku shivered at the evil glare, then rushed to Kagome and sat by her. " Ah Inuyasha, as grumpy as usual I see..." Sango laughted and moved to sit my the fire. " I see you two have made up. Thats good. I hated seeing Inuyasha out there in the mud. It just seemed so mean to leave him there to get soaked." Inuyasha glared at her again But she ignored the look. After a while of talking, Shippou and Kaede entered the hut carrying some fresh herbs. Shippou smiled and ran to Kagome, hugging her tightly. " Oh Kagome! I thought I'd neevr see you ever again!" His eyes were full of tears and she smiled, hugging him. " Oh Shippou...Its ok. Im back now..Im so sorry for leaving you...But im back now, everything is going to be ok..." The little fox cried harder, holding on to her as if she were his mother. **


End file.
